


Red (day 19- "Please don't leave me")

by Only_Slightly_Obsessed (A_Stressed_Cupcake)



Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [19]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Kinda, but Cosette is barely here, is there one of my stories that does not contain the angst tag, married Cosette/Marius, or ghosts, you do you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Stressed_Cupcake/pseuds/Only_Slightly_Obsessed
Summary: He shouldn’t have opened the shutters. He shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have. He should've stayed in his bedroom with a dying candle beside him, bathing the room in a cozy yellow and orange light.Not red.______Whumptober day 19: "Please don't leave me"
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Marius Pontmercy & Les Amis de l'ABC
Series: Rémy's 2020 Multifandom Whumptober Works [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Red (day 19- "Please don't leave me")

**Author's Note:**

> cw implied character death

It’s morning when he wakes, in the purest sense of the word. The sun is only just starting to rise from beyond the horizon; it’s so early that the western sky is still a dark and deep blue tint. But his problem is in the east.

The east, where a sun so red that he can almost see it melting and spilling all over the earth rises slowly, relentless and cruel and bloody.

He shouldn’t have opened the shutters. He shouldn’t have. He shouldn’t have. He should've stayed in his bedroom with a dying candle beside him, bathing the room in a cozy yellow and orange light.

Not red.

The red spills in drops from the sun and it feels it’s drowning him. The red taints everything. The red dyes his skin and the sheets and the walls and it spills like blood into the crevices of the floorboards. 

It dyes the pillows and the curtains and it turns Cosette’s hair red.

It feels almost hallucinatory, hypnotic, to look at that red sun as it rises. 

It’s cold.

The ghosts all around him sit in silence, red as well, and they say nothing, but they’re there, out the corners of his eyes, unrecognisable. He wants them to leave sometimes.

But, when the red sun turns white with the soft haze of the early morning, and the ghosts stand and leave, one by one, or two by two, as it may be, for two are joined at the hand; when the red seeps into the floorboards and vanishes, and leaves his sleeping wife looking like an angel rather than yet another ghost, without fail, he turns to the last spirit that is slipping out the door and he whispers his true, regretful wish.

“Please don’t leave me.”

They grant his wish.

They leave, sure.

But they always return.

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back on my "torturing Marius with survivor's guilt" funk. Hooray!! \o/
> 
> -Rémy


End file.
